Something To Remember
by Aerialskyinstorybrooke
Summary: Rumplestiltskin and Belle (OUAT) and a variety of characters from the Harry Potter series. Rumple is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, who falls in love with the Australian exchange student. *I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!*


Belle French was a transfer student from Australia to Hogwarts, mainly because she was a curious girl. So when she heard the rumors from her cousin Hermione Granger, she was intrigued. Apparently there was a curse upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and she couldn't resist checking it out.

Belle French stood in the crowd of newcomers, waiting for her turn to be sorted into a house. It was taking awhile, and she got bored. So the chestnut-haired girl looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable when she let her eyes fall on a man at the head table. This man wasn't like the rest, for he had a creepy grin on his face instead of a solemn frown. She faintly smiled, instantly knowing that was who the rumors were about. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she muttered to herself.

Rumplestiltskin was merely a wizard, if you meant a very powerful man who could kill everyone in the blink of an eye if he wished. As the sorting hat was calling out houses, he sat at the head table, watching everyone with an evil grin on his face. While he was watching, something caught his eye, causing him to stop in his path. His grin turned to a frown, a flash of pain crossing his eyes for a split second. Rumplestiltskin watched the girl, and she looked back at him, a faint smile crossing her lips. Could she not be scared of him like everyone else? Why wasn't she scared of him?

As it became Belle's turn, she quickly turned her gaze away from the man staring at her, and made her way up to the stool in the front of the Great Hall. She thought she'd be sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or dare she say Hufflepuff. So when the sorting hat called out "Slytherin!" the girl was shocked. Members of the Slytherin house stood up at the table at the far right, and welcomed her with glee as she sat down.

Rumplestiltskin sat motionless, watching the scene play out. He too was shocked, wondering why. This girl didn't have the soul of a Slytherin. She was… different. He watched the celebration, keeping his gaze on Belle while the rest of the new recruits were sorted into houses.

Belle felt not one pair of eyes on her, but two as a blonde-haired boy kept staring at her. Eventually, she got tired of it and snapped at the boy. "What the hell is your deal?"

Draco smirked, amused with your reaction. Most girls would swoon over him, so he was surprised by you. Especially since Pansy Parkinson was no longer his girlfriend. "Feisty. It seems you will fit into our group. Welcome to Slytherin." Draco didn't say anything else, just stared at the girl.

"Thank you." Belle said coldly, still annoyed. "And you are?" She was curious to know who this boy was, and what he wanted. Maybe even become friends. Maybe. For now, she considered them partially acquainted.

The boy chuckled, clearly having fun taunting the new girl. "Draco Malfoy. You?" He wasn't one for conversation, unless it was dealing with mischievous things like getting the Chosen One in trouble. Other than that, there were a few girls, but they weren't competition. And it seemed he had finally found it.

"Belle. Belle French." She nodded slightly. Maybe this boy was the key to getting to know some people in this new environment. Perhaps even show her around. From the outside, this castle was big. But now that she had gotten inside, it was even bigger than she thought it would be.

Draco smirked, watching Belle's every move. He had to know if she had any weaknesses. Never having met someone like this before, he wanted to get to know her. "Why all of a sudden come to this blasted place?" He asked.

"Australian wizards are bloody horrible, so I thought I'd try English ones." Belle lied, hoping the boy wouldn't notice. She smiled slightly. "Don't worry. My family is as pureblood as they come." She added hastily, hoping she wouldn't sound like she was trying to impress anyone.

Draco nodded, impressed by Belle's choice of coming here, when he would do whatever it took to get out. "Good. We don't need any mudbloods in our group." Draco didn't usually like girls who didn't swoon over him, but somehow this girl caught his attention.

Belle scoffed at the mention of the name. "I have no intentions of associating with mudbloods, Malfoy." She didn't really want him to know that she had friends who were mudbloods, so she left that part out.

Draco smiled. For him not talking much, he sure lured her in rather quickly. He glanced at the front of the room for the first time since Belle sat down, and caught the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor glaring at him. Being the rude person he is, Draco glared back. Then, he leaned close to her, whispering. "Have you heard about that guy? They say he can turn straw into gold."

Belle faked a look of shock, pretending to have never heard any such thing. "That creepy chap with the scaly skin?" Draco didn't have to answer, for it was quite obvious who they were talking about. "Isn't his name Rumplestiltskin?"

Draco nods, smiling secretly at her Australian accent sneaking out at times, even when she tried to hide it. "What do you say, we find out the truth. And expose him for who he truly is." Draco grinned at the girl, hoping she would say yes.

Belle grinned back, nodding. "Sounds like a plan." After the feast, she decided, it was time to get to work.


End file.
